


Accidents

by countrygirlsfun



Series: Short Stuff [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Doctor Derek Hale, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/pseuds/countrygirlsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is standing at the nurses station down in the ER. It’s his turn to be on call in the clinic and he’s been grateful for such a quiet night so far. Quiet in the sense that they haven’t had many patients, but that’s the only way it’s been quiet because Suzanne has been harping on him from behind the desk for the last ten minutes without letting him leave. </p><p>Well, it’s more he shouldn’t leave, he needs to stay ready in case something happens and he’s needed. Oh boy, does he wish someone would come through those doors and need a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I finished something from my drafts folder! (◡‿◡✿)

Derek is standing at the nurses station down in the ER. It’s his turn to be on call in the clinic and he’s been grateful for such a quiet night so far. Quiet in the sense that they haven’t had many patients, but that’s the only way it’s been quiet because Suzanne has been harping on him from behind the desk for the last ten minutes without letting him leave.

Well, it’s more he shouldn’t leave, he needs to stay ready in case something happens and he’s needed. Oh boy, does he wish someone would come through those doors and need a doctor.

“I’m just saying, you live in New York City babe, you should be able to get a date,” Suzanne continues despite Derek rolling his eyes. “Especially looking the way you do and being a doctor. A _baby_ doctor, but still,” she finishes with a shrug, it’s her favorite thing to do, call him a baby doctor.

He grins at her but before he can come up with a suitable response, the doors burst open just like Derek has been waiting for them to do all night.

“I need help!” the tall young man cries as he comes rushing down the hallway, muscles straining to carry a blonde girl who is trembling, and clutching at the guy’s plaid over shirt tightly.

“Over here,” Derek says, glad his voice comes out strict and clinical given his thoughts are far from professional at the sight of the man’s beautiful eyes and tousled hair. The guy’s eyes are wide with fright and his hair is mussed, from tugging at it stressfully Derek reminds himself as he gestures to the nearest gurney available.

The man places the girl on the bed with such care Derek is nearly distracted by it. But then he starts talking, explaining the situation, and Derek has to try not to be hypnotized by the man’s voice alone.

“22 year old female. History of seizures from epilepsy. Had a grand mal seizure,” he checks his watch, “15 minutes ago which lasted for 9 minutes. We were in a restaurant, too far from our hotel and it’s been 18 months since her last seizure so, I carried her here,” the man rattles off, hands shaking as he brushes the hair out of the girl’s face even as Derek continues checking her vitals.

Boyfriend and girlfriend, Derek thinks, maybe on vacation to New York together. Given how much the man knows about the woman’s medical history and the gentle way his hand is holding hers, long slender fingers still petting at her hair, trying to offer comfort, they’re clearly very serious about each other. It makes Derek’s heart sink a little.

“What restaurant, what were you eating?” Derek asks, trying to ignore the way the man’s brow is furrowed adorably and how good he smells.

“We found this little place out of the way, but after we’d gotten a table they got swamped. I think the stress of all the people and the slow service could have been the trigger. We were supposed to see a play tonight after the meal,” the man explains and Derek has to resist the urge to ask what play they were going to; he had to resist the urge to learn more about the mole-speckled man next to him.

“Okay, that’s good to know,” Derek says, “I’m going to need you to fill out some intake forms for your girlfriend but I’m going to get her back and get a CT ordered for her and we’ll need to draw some blood, just to get an idea of what’s going on.”

Derek doesn’t know what he said that’s so confusing, but the guy is looking at him like he just said they were going to prep her for gallbladder surgery. He’s frozen in place, brow furrowed in bewilderment as he regards Derek, mouth hanging open ever so slightly, just enough to distract Derek.

“Girlfriend?”

“’m not his girlfriend,” the girl mumbles on the bed, “I’m not his type,” she continues sounding confused as she blinks a few times to wake herself up further.

She looks up at Derek, still not 100% awake and recovered from her seizure but her eyes widen when she takes him in.

“Wow, but you are,” the girl says and the guy with her squawks but Derek is focused on his patient.

He absolutely does not look up to see the blush rising to the man’s cheeks as he looks on in shock that his friend just outed him. Suzanne comes bustling over and stands opposite Derek instead of next to him. He doesn’t get a chance to ask why before she’s elbowing the guy good-naturedly and waggling her eyebrows at him.

“You’re his type too, baby,” Suzanne says with a wink and the guy buries his face in his hands with a groan. Derek’s a little worried they’ve pushed the guy too far, even if Suzanne was telling the truth.

“I do not have the emotional capacity to switch from a panic attack to flirting within a span of a few minutes,” the guy admits and Derek feels bad all over again. “But give me 10 minutes and maybe I’ll be able to think of a good response.”

Suzanne just flips her clipboard up against her chest, presses her lips together and backs away slowly to come around the bed to Derek’s side where she should have been in the first place. Derek waits for the guy to lift his head from his hands after he’s taken a deep breath. He catches the guy’s eye, winks and smiles reassuringly. The blush is still firmly in place on the guy’s cheeks but he gives a weak smile back and stands tall again. He’s almost as tall as Derek is.

Focus, Hale.

Derek turns back to the girl and smiles gently.

“Hi there, my name is Dr. Hale. You had a seizure, do you remember what happened?”

The girl’s brow furrows as she tries to think but ultimately she doesn’t remember the seizure or anything prior to it. It’s not that unusual for there to be some loss of memory, but since the guy had been with her they have a pretty clear picture of what happened. Her name is Erica and her friend’s name is Stiles. They’re on a trip with their college visiting NYU and were taking advantage of a free evening to go get some food somewhere off the beaten path. Derek isn’t really sure what the trigger was given Stiles’ description of their meal and the restaurant so he gets the necessary tests ordered through Suzanne.

“You’re welcome to stay with her Stiles,” Derek says before he walks away to make sure there are no other patients that require his attention.

“Thanks, Dr. Hale,” Stiles says quietly as he continues running his long fingers of one hand through Erica’s tangled hair.  

Derek nods and goes off to do his work while they wait for the tests to be run and then wait for the results. He’d much rather sit in the same curtained off portion of the ER with the two friends but he has a job to do. Things are blessedly slow in the labs so the results come back as fast as they’re able to. Derek goes back to Erica’s bed and finds a scene almost the reverse of the one he left.

Stiles has his head on Erica’s lap and she’s running her fingers through his hair calmingly while she talks softly to him.

“I’m sorry for outing you,” she’s finishing saying as Derek walks up and pauses outside the curtain. “To be fair, the doctor looked excited that we weren’t dating,” she teases and Derek catches her eye through the curtain and she tugs on Stiles’ hair and whispers something. Stiles sits up slowly, patting at his now unruly hair, looking sleepy and soft.

Derek whips the curtain open and Erica smiles at him.

“What’s the word?” she asks.

“Well, I see no reason for you to stay the night here,” Derek says with a smile. “How much longer is your trip?” he asks, because she should really see her own doctor so they can look at her long term treatment plan and see if it needs adjustments.

“Oh we leave Saturday morning early, I’ll put a call in to my doctor at home when I get out of here and hopefully get an appointment for Monday or Tuesday,” she explains and Stiles expression goes serious.

“I’ll make sure she does that,” he adds and Derek smiles warmly at the two of them.

“Good. Well then, Erica, Suzanne will come over with some discharge paperwork for you and then you’ll be free to go back to your hotel for the night. Stiles?” Derek asks, looking at the guy whose eyes have gone wide and surprised again.

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Derek asks, he _does_ want to remind him that Erica should have someone with her through the night if at all possible. But he also wants to give Stiles his number. If only to get Suzanne off his back about it because the entire time they were waiting for the labs to come back she’d pestered him to ask Stiles’ out.

Stiles nods wordlessly and Erica squeezes his hand quick before he can stand and follow Derek away from Erica’s bed.

Derek stops a little ways away, so they’re still within sight of Erica, but she won’t be able to overhear.

“I just wanted to make sure Erica would have someone with her tonight, I’m sure she’s just going to sleep but she shouldn’t be alone,” Derek starts and Stiles nods tiredly.

“Oh, yeah. She won’t be alone. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop worrying until we’re home,” Stiles admits and Derek huffs lightly.

“Well she’s really lucky to have a friend like you, I uh, I’d like to give you my phone number in case something happens. Or, well, if you just want to talk.”

Stiles reaches out for the business card that Derek has held out to him and raises an eyebrow as he looks down at the plain card.

“Talk?” he asks wryly and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Okay, yes talk but if you happen to have some more free time before you go home, I’d love to take you out to a cup of coffee,” Derek says, more confidence coming through his tone than he truly feels.

The blush threatens to make a return appearance but Stiles smiles softly and looks back up at Derek finally.

“Yeah, I’ll do that. You free tomorrow?”

 


End file.
